My love confession
by trust you
Summary: Mostly about Sasuke's love for Naruto...Sasukecentric...and Sasuke's opinion about the word love...NarutoxSasuke NaruSasu!


**LOVE**

What is love? I wonder…

Is it sadness and grief or joyous and happiness?

Compare to the word hate, I like hate better…

Hate is simple…yes…simple…I've hated my brother since I'm seven.

How could he kill everyone that I loved?

I loved everything before, I loved my brother, I respected him, I **trusted** him…but he took everything away from me.

After my clan being killed, I feel no love anymore, my brother is dead in my heart, I'm going to have my revenge on the one who took everything away from me, Itachi Uchiha.

Love is short and pain.

I feel no love.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Why? Why would you want to protect our bond so dearly? I treated you badly…why?

Why would you go so far for me? I'm not worth it! I loathed you…I despised you…I hated you for being stronger than me. I hated you for weakening my hatred towards Itachi.

I hated you for making me feel almost loved…almost. The most importantly, I hated you for making me ramblings about you and everything nonetheless in a freaking **bathroom**!! Yes, the ever Sasuke Uchiha is mumblings to himself in the bathroom.

"Teme!! Are you done yet? Why are you taking so long?" asked Naruto in an irritating voice.

Sasuke had been in the bathroom since they are home from the usual mission a.k.a. taking care of some spoiled brats.

"Sasuke-teme!! Are you alright? No no no!!! You can't be dead right? Right?!" Naruto barged into the bathroom when he heard no reply from Sasuke.

Naruto could only sighed in relieve and blinked in confusion when he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor mumbling about something forget..revenge..love..overpower..hate..

"Sasuke??Sa-Su-Ke!!!"

"What,dobe? I'm not done yet."

"What? What not done yet, Sasu-chan?" asked Naruto smirking slightly at the nickname he gave Sasuke.

"I feel love…" whispered Sasuke seemingly haven't notice about the nickname.

"Aww…did Sasu-chan feel love around Naruto?" smirking Naruto when a light shade of pink taitind on Sasuke usually pale cheeks.

"Yes, indeed I am." said Sasuke emotionless.

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red when Sasuke admitted he feel love with him. How could anyone say something so embarrassing without stuttering or blushing!

'_No…no…Naruto…stop blushing so much! You're the seme, right?! Stop blushing!!_'inner Naruto told Naruto.

"RIGHT!!"said Naruto rather loudly.

"………dobe……."muttered Sasuke under his breath.

"Ne ne…Sasu-chan…you prefer me calling you Sasu-chan or teme?"

" I'll chidori you if you call me either mmnph…"

Naruto cut off Sasuke's word by pressing his lips onto Sasuke's soft full pink lips. Clutching to Naruto's shirt, Sasuke moans helplessly with Naruto intruding tougue searching and exploring in his wet cavern. Naruto squeeze his little uke ass that make Sasuke squeaked in surprise. He snake his hand into Sasuke's shirt feeling the smooth and flawless skin underneath and push the stoic boy to the bathroom wall.

Naruto pinch Sasuke's perk pink nipple before latching his mouth onto the petite boy's creamy neck sucking feverishly.

"mmnnn….Sasuke…you taste sweet…"Naruto murmured between the licking and biting.

"Naruto…"Sasuke whispered huskily to Naruto while biting his earlobe.

Shuddering at the sensation,Naruto whispered a shaky yes,

"Do you want t-to fuck me?"whispered Sasuke while cpping Naruto painfully hard clothed arousal. Naruto whimpered a yea and went to unbuckling Sasuke's trousers.All of a sudden,Sasuke kicked Naruto hard in the stomach before smirking. "Fix the door that you broken earlier, dobe."

"What about my problem???"asked Naruto referring to his arousal..how he want to just strip Sasuke naked and fuck him hard into the ground!

"How should I know?"Sasuke asked innocently before going out of the bathroom leaving a highly aroused Naruto there all alone.

"Teme!! I'll get my revenge,,,just you watch,Uchiha!!!"grumbling Naruto before fixing both of his problems.

**Sasuke's pov**

My love for you overpower my hatred towards Itachi…

Don't ever let go of me…

I love you, Naruto Uzumaki…

Phew…finally finish!!! I can't believe I took two weeks to write this…lame…such a pity I can't make it a full lemon…and sorry for any grammar mistakes yeah!

Ja ne!xD

Trust you.


End file.
